Truth or Dare
by Ze Dolphinator
Summary: It's another Truth or Dare mini-story. Wow, I'm so original. If you've ever wondered what goes on behind the scenes, you should click those blue words right above these words you're reading right now.
1. The Beginning

So this is my first fan-fiction on this site, and I have big plans for future stories. HOWEVER, I want to start small – see if you like my writing style and characterization. If so, I'll work more and present my stories to you.

There are dozens of Truth or Dare stories out there, so you know the drill. Comment and post any Truth/Dare you want. Here are the characters you can refer to-

Skipper

Kowalski

Rico

Private

Julien

Mort

Maurice

Marlene

When you comment, you can post up to two dares and two questions at a time. For any of you who are even slightly confused, a dare example – "Go underwater and hold your breath for 30 seconds." A truth example – "What was your most embarrassing dream?"

And please, let me repeat, PLEASE keep these so that a 10-year-old who happens to wander around this site like a lost soul won't be scared for life. Thank you, and I hope that you'll enjoy this story!


	2. Round One ding ding!

Amber – Welcome to the first round of Truth or Dare! And yes, I is dolphinz. That clears everything up, right? Yeah. So let's start with…

Mort – Meeee! Meeee! Hi it's meeee!

Amber – Mort.

Mort – YAY!

Amber – Do you want truth or dare?

Mort - *ponders* I like truth!

Amber – M'kay. This one is from _Skilene4Ever. _"Mort, WHY do you have such a fanboyish obsession with Julien's feet? Is it like a fetish or something?"

Mort – THE FEET!

Julien – Yes, who could not be loving the royal feet?

Amber – Speaking of that, when was the last time you washed them? This one's for Maurice. Truth or Dare?

Maurice – I'ma play this one cool and do truth.

Skipper – Oh, come on, you bunch of nancy cats!

Amber – This one is also from _Skilene4Ever. "_Maurice, are you in love with Darla? I seem to remember you saying, "I know I'M bewitched!"

Maurice – Well, she is a pretty good dancer, I'll give the girl that. But-

Julien – Oh, it is okay if you have the baboon. She would not mind being madly in love with a stumpy one. I would have Marlene, of course. No jealous feeling.

Marlene – Ya wanna bet on that?

Amber – Not particularly. Skipper, this one's for you!

Skipper – Dare.

Amber – Okay… *reads* Ooooh…

Skipper – What?

Amber – Maybe you should have gone with truth. Skipper, I dare you to take Marlene on a romantic date! (Don't forget the Spanish guitar!)

Skipper and Marlene – WHAT?

Amber – But before you do that…

Skipper – There's MORE!

Amber - …Marlene, I dare you to kiss Skipper!(Cheek is fine.)

Skipper and Marlene – WHAT?

Amber – Is that all your vocabulary is limited to?

Skipper - *enters panic mode* But she's a mammal… mammal… fur…

Marlene – In case you haven't noticed, I'M the one with the dare here, not you!

Skipper - *like whiny kid* But it involves me!

Marlene – Shut up, you… (_Marlene grabs Skipper and attempts to pull him in so she can give him a peck on the cheek, but he flails around and she ends up touching his beak.)_

Animals – Ooooooohhhh.

Skipper and Marlene – O.O

Kowalski, Private, Rico - *stifle giggling*

Skipper – INSUBORDINATION!

Amber – Well, now you've got that date to look forward to. *hands skipper guitar* You'll need it. OKAY, this dare is from random. I dare Rico to blow up Kowalski's clipboard! Muahahahaha!

Kowalski - *takes second to absorb information* Buh – Buh- Buh – CLIPPY!

Rico - *psychotically laughs, begins chasing Kowalski around room*

Amber – While that's going on, here's our next set of dares, from Random Bob. Kowalski, do you think you're developing similar interests as Rico, since the the hornet incident with the brain box?

Kowalski - *gags* Too…horrible…for…words…

Amber – I guess that's a no. Marlene, can you see yourself in a relationship with one of the penguins? What a minute, if you're back here, you never went on that date!

Marlene – It was, uh, two seconds. And, uh, we had it here. Yeah.

Amber – How romantic. Now answer the question.

Marlene – Well, I did have a dream a few months ago were I was on top of a mountain, and it was snowing, and then a rainbow appeared and so did a unicorn and the unicorn had Private's head and then we started hugging and then Rhonda woke me up…

Skipper – *flirtatiously* You're an excellent liar.

Marlene - *elbows*

Amber – I has no comment. Rico, stop chasing Kowalski long enough for your next dare. *pause for dramatic effect* I dare Rico to snuggle closely with Kowalski, for 30 minutes.

Rico - *grins*

Kowalski - *does girly scream*

Amber – Kowalski, if you leave, you're out of the game!

Kowalski - *in fake voice* Oh, dear, I think I need to check on one of my inventions.

Amber – Which one?

Kowalski – It's, uh, um… It's blue.

Amber – Nice, but you're still out. You're still subject to dares involving you, though.

Kowalski – …Dang it.

Amber – And our final dare for this round is from Annacrombie. i dare marlene and kowalski to kiss for 3 minuets strieght hahaha yes i am a marski fan

Marlene, Skipper and Kowalski – WHAT?

Amber - *with smile* You heard me.

*in booming voice* WHAT WILL BEFALL THE ANIMALS NOW? WILL SKIPPER AND MARLENE'S REATIONSHIP GO FURTHER? WILL MARLEEN AND KOWALSKI EVER KISS? WHEN WILL I GET THAT TURKEY SANDWICH I ORDERED HALF AND HOUR AGO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ROUND OF TRUTH OR DARE!


	3. Round Two!

Amber – Welcome to the second round of Truth or Dare! When we left off, Marlene and Kowalski were debating on whether they should complete the kissing dare or not, and I was waiting for my sandwich. This is beginning to sound like a soap opera, if you ask me.

_The doorbell rings._

Delivery boy – Sandwich for… Tomason, Amber Grace?

Amber – MII SANDWICH! *noms the sandwich out of the delivery boy's hand* Now, before we start…

Private – Before we start, could you please swallow? You have lettuce stuck to your teeth, along cheese and tomato and… What is that blue thing?

Amber - *swallows* Happy? This is a crucial twist. Instead of kissing for three minutes... you will kiss for _thirty_-three.

Kowalski and Marlene – WHAT?

Amber – Hey, it's not my fault. Go talk to Annacrombie.

Marlene – Who kisses for thirty-three minutes anyway?

Kowalski – There was that Mid-Western couple that set the world record… just over 48 hours.

Marlene – Thanks, hearing THAT makes me feel better. I don't want to get kicked out, so we may as well do this. *sigh*

_They kiss half-heartedly as Skipper and Julien simultaneously scream "noooooo!" Rico coughs up a stop-watch and sets it for thirty-three minutes._

Amber – While… that's… going on, we could probably continue. These are from Music4eva1414. I dare Skipper to dance around for 45 minutes, no stopping!

Skipper – Haven't I already done this before?

Kowalski – (muffled) Noo, yuff dunn fit 44 minufess ant 58 sefonds.

Julien – Maurice, bring out the boomy box!

_(Techno music begins to fill the room as Skipper begins to get up.)_

Skipper – *nodding head ever so slightly* I am dancing. I want to be done.

Amber – No. And that isn't dancing, that's answering a question through a lame head gesture. Here, *gets up* you gotta move your hips, _feeeeel the beat,_ and a-FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT! *begins doing cha-cha*

_(Facepalms all around)_

Amber – What? I took dance for two years!

Skipper – Two years too many.

Amber- Fine. Julien, your question - Julien, do you have a girlfiend?

Julien – What? No, I do not have a girl fiend! Girls are nice and sweet and nice. You do not make fiendish habits with them.

Amber – Oh, you know what Music meant. Girl_friend._

Julien – How many times must I repeat myself? They are all living in Canada! And I have twenty-infinity of them! So haha, you need to shut up a little, you have never had a boyfriend in your life.

Amber – That is!... so true. BUT this is because the boys in my school are stupid and lame and uncool and nerdy and bad-looking…

Julien – Ya, I know them. Think they know everything. Bossy, rude, pushy, like having midnight dance parties.

Amber - *tearfully* It's like you know me so well! *dries tears* M'kay, we're gonna move on. Skipper, if you could kiss anyone who would it be and why?

Skipper – If I _could? _Did you just see me over there with Marlene? And no one, thank you.

Amber – Alright… Skipper, who are Manfredi and Johnson?

Skipper – Two additions to the team too many.

Amber – Here's one for the whole team – Jump off of the roof.

Everyone - *jumps off roof*

Amber - *sigh* I was being sarcastic. Well, considering _NO ONE ELSE WANTED TO POST HERE_, I guess that's all for now. Until… *does calculation* next update, have fun, buy a dog, bounce on a television, eat a long string thing, and PEACE OUT! And it should be noted Amber Grace Tomason is not my real name, I've just used it so much people think it is ;)


	4. Round Three!

Amber – Truth or Dare, round three. *ding ding!* In case you're a nutcase and haven't bothered to read the first two rounds before this, we've had an accidental Skilene kiss, a 33 minute Marski kiss, Skipper is still dancing, and Kowalski has been eliminated.

Kowalski – (muffled) Fyou formot fa fkiss.

Amber – Right. 33 minute kiss still going on. Well, we're gonna have two dance related dares this game. These dares are from Music4eva1414. I dare Julien to not dance for an entire week!

Julien – Aah! How could you heave this injusticy injustice upon me?

Amber – It's the rules. Rico, we're gonna need constant surveillance on Julien.

Rico - *psycho laugh*

Amber – And now… Rico, I dare you to wach a really romantic movie and not get sick! *grabs VCR and pushes _The Notebook_ in*

Rico – (thinking) _Stomach of steel, Rico, stomach of steel… _

Amber – And Music's last one would have been hilarious, except it was a dare for Kowalski. (quietly) _Chicken. _So we're gonna move onto dares by AuthorSquared. There's a lot so I'll just post them all at once. Yay for being lazy!

- to rico = stalk kowalski for a week

- to skipper = trade positions with private

- to private = do u have a crush on any1? is it skipper?

- to kowalski = whats the probability of u doing something dumb?

- to julien = why do u annoy skipper? do u like him?

- to marlene = stay away from the penguins... FOREVER(evil lol)

- to maurice = pretend u love private. only make him think u actully do.

Rico – Gabba hatwaerwa, namd, uh, ghaddya boooons!

Private – I'm pretteh sure he said he's gonna have'ta keep an eye on two people in the same week, which could be a problem.

Amber – You've got two eyes. Duh.

Rico - *attempts to stare at own eyes*

Skipper – Wait, I'm supposed to be a Private clone? Okay… I mean… *repeats in English accent*

Private – Umm… Do twenty sit-ups!

Skipper – But we don't do sit-ups.

Private – Well I'm the leader now, and-

Amber- Enough! Private, we're past that. _Do you have a crush on anyone?_

Private – Well, there was this dolphin back in London… I mean… *in a voice imitating Skipper* Yes, I am hopelessly in love with Marlene.

Skipper and Marlene – _WHAT?_

Marlene - Okay, we really have to stop doing that.

Amber – Yay for no fighting?... Kowalski, what's the possibility of you doing something dumb?

Kowalski – But I'm out of the game.

Amber – I know, I just wanted to ask.

Kowalski - *takes out abacus and does calculations* Close to .9999999402938482794%.

Amber – Out of?

Kowalski - *weakly* One.

Amber – Wow, you're like a clone of me! Julien, why do you annoy Skipper?

Julien – Because he is my less-than-loyal subject, and subjects are for kings to boss around. Duuuh.

Amber – Duuuh right back at cha. Marlene, you need to stay away from the penguins forever.

Marlene – Foreve- what did I do?

Amber – Get involved in this game. Rico, you're gonna have to keep an eye on Marlene.

Rico – Habri shagga eeps!

Private – He can't keep an eye on three people at once.

Amber – Grow another eye. And this last dare from Author is for Maurice. Pretend you like Private. Like, _like _like.

Maurice – Wait, isn't Skipper Private?

Skipper and Private – No.

Amber – Yes. Okay, yes and no.

Maurice – This is confusing.

Julien – Then like like like both of them. That is what I do with my girlfriends in Canada.

Maurice - But that's…

Amber – Why do I bother? We've got quite a few dares, so I'm gonna do CayennePepper's and then be lazy and end this round. I dare Marlene to kiss Mort, on the lips, for 5 minutes :D

Mort – I like kissing!

Marlene - *picks Mort up*

Private *as Skipper*– Are you crazy, woman?

Marlene – What, you haven't seen a mother kiss her baby before?

Private – But Mort's not your baby.

Marlene – Please, just stay a Private.

Amber – This job has given me so many interesting things to talk about. Our last dare for the round - I also dare Marlene to dye her fur blue :)

Skipper - *grabs blueberry juice and dumps them on Marlene*

Amber – That's one way of doing it, I guess. Well, this is the end of this round. 'Till then, give some money and a double cheeseburger to a hobo. They like that. And lurkers, I have anon comments turn on, feel free to… unlurk, I guess.


	5. Round Four! Fangirls, Skilene, cheese!

Amber – Truth or Dare, fourth round. Yahee. I've got like 12 poster's dares to make up, so we should probably get this show rolling. A bunch of these dares I had already kinda sorta planned out (well excuse me for trying to make an interesting show out of semi-common dares!) so forgive me if I switch around a bit. Here's one form SkullShovel. _And a question for Julien. What would you do if everyone stopped listening to you?_

Julien – Haha, silly fangirl-dolphin-penguin-mutant-human. My subjects all love me and adore me.

Mort – Yay King Julien!

Amber – Lemme guess, your only subject is Mort.

Julien – No. NO!... Yes.

Amber – I sees. Here are some from Nightfang.

_These are 4 Skipper:_

Skipper must eat 24 catfish in 1 minute

Skipper must wear boots for a week

These are 4 Rico:

Rico must go a week without anything inside him

Rico must eat 100 cheese sticks, then barf them all up

Skipper – Gimme the catfish. Rico!

Rico - *coughs up 24 catfish and a sushi knife*

Skipper - *chops up fish, then swallows them* Easy.

Amber – O…kay… And here are your boots.

Skipper – (disdainfully) They're size 8 green fuzzy moccasins.

Amber – Look, I live in Georgia, I don't really need boots for anything!

Skipper – Size _8?_

Amber – More accurately, size 9 now.

Animals – O.O

Amber – I get it from my dad!

Animals – Ohhhh.

Amber – Stupid…single-minded… Rico! Your dares! You're gonna need to take all these cheese sticks (cheese sticks crash through the roof) eat them and then cough not only them, but everything else in your body up. For a week.

Rico – Gurgle habba glagga, and, uh, gulag boo!

Private – He's saying he can't keep watch of four people! I mean… *repeats imitating Skipper*

Amber – Nearly forgot. I dare you guys to switch back. Courtesy of Skilene4Ever.

Skipper and Private – THANK YOU.

Amber – Next dare, from random - I dare Rico to chase Kowalski around with a a chainsaw! Then Rico must destroy all of Kowalski's inventions! MUHAHAHAH! I AM EVIL!

Kowalski – Haven't we already destroyed my clipboard?

Amber - *gives new clipboard. Cha-Ching! noise can be heard in background*

Rico - *slices Jiggles into pieces*

Skipper – You still kept that monster?

Kowalski – (mournfully) He is not a monster! He was the best gelatinous piece of sheer science I ever had!

Amber – Well, now we have (hope I got that super weird name right) displaying her dares. 

_MARLENE! Jiggle Skipper_

MUARICE! Sweep Julien off his feet! (literally)

JULIEN!Fall hard on concrete

RICO! Eat mort...

Marlene - *picks up Skipper by the feet and shakes him around until his face turns purple*

Maurice - *grabs Julien by the feets and tugs hard, causing Julien to fall down on concrete*

Amber – Bam, that's a two-dare winner for Julien!

Rico - *grabs Mort and digests him*

Mort – I am in the circus again! Yay!

_(By now the room could be mistaken for a war zone.)_

Amber - *sitting upon debris* We have a dare from abc… i dare skipper and marlene to either kiss for 45 minutes straight, or for them to both say to each other what they think of each other… BUT before we do that… Another Skilene4Ever dare! I also dare Skipper (as Skipper) and Marlene to be locked in a closet for two hours! MUHAHA-*sees strange looks*...What? I'm a psycho fangirl. *locks Skipper and Marlene in closet*

Skipper – This is uncomfortable.

Marlene – Totally.

Amber – And while you're in there, knock out tailsred's dare! 1st skipper has to make out with marlene 4 at least one hour, 2 if they want. Now onto Music4eva's dares.

_I dare Mort not to think or touch Julein's feet for an entire day!_

I dare Private to slap Skipper!

I date Private to be mean!

I dare Marlene to kiss Rico!

Mort – Must…Not…Think… Ack! I thought of not thinking!

Private - *slaps closet*

Skipper – What was that?

Private – Nothing. Uh… *looks at next dare* I mean… That's right, it was me! I am a mean Private! You are… lame! Yeah. Lame!

Animals – Lame.

Rico - *goes up to closet and attempts to chop down the door, then realizes he has nothing left in him to chop with* Man.

Question from that super hard username girl to spell! So... Kowalski, what came first, the chicken or the egg?

Kowalski – Can nobody understand I am out of the game?

Amber – We understand just fine. What came first.

Kowalski – Well, it all comes down to prehistoric times. Obviously the first chicken was hatched from an egg. Case closed.

Amber – Case still open. What laid the egg?

Kowalski – Oh yeah. But – BUT how did the chicken appear?

Julien – Sky spirits. Duh.

Amber – Duh is your comeback to everything, isn't it? Dare for Kowalski from PurplePug - I dare Kowalski to: Get mobbed by rabid fangirls! *smile begins spreading across face*

Kowalski – BUT I'M OUT OF THE…

Amber - *begins mobbing*

Kowalski – WHO IS THIS CHICK!

Amber – Meeee! Well, I really wanted to finish up all the dares today, but I may not. Sorry. You may get a double chapter, though! So see ya! *continues mobbing Kowalski*


	6. The Big Finale

Amber – I'm a liar! Here is your double day chapter! Okay, so when I read this dare, all I heard was a buzz. Let's see if that's what they hear too. _A question to Skipper, Marlene, and Private: A (messed up) friend of mine insists that Skipper and Marlene are Private's parents, because Skipper and Marlene are probably married (his words, not mine) and Private seems like a mix of both of them. (Again, his words, not mine) Say it ain't so! (Translation: Is it true?)_

Private – Buzz.

Amber – I'm not psycho yet!...Wait, where's Skipper and Marlene?

Private – The closet.

Amber – Oh yeah. *opens closet* Hey guys… oh gawd.

_(Skipper and Marlene are making out)_

Kowalski – Well, it _was_ their dare.

Amber - *shuts closet* Okay… More dares! I dare Julien: To jump off a cliff! Muahahaha! Also, Julien, I DUN LIEK U!(Sorry, needed to get that off my chest)

Julien – But Georgia doesn't have cliffs. Duh. Wait, I said Duh again. I think. Did I? Duh. Shut up, duh! Duh duh duh, always telling the duh to shut up. Duh duh! DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH! *facepalms*

Animals – O_o

Julien – Like I was saying, there are no cliffs in Georgia.

_(Julien is taken to Providence Canyon State Park)_

Julien – Oh. *jumps off, then lands in 3-inch-deep river-stream thingy*

Amber – Eh-heh… I dare Maurice to tie Julien up and throw him into Joey's pen! DOWN WITH JULIEN!

Maurice - *throws Julien into kangaroo pen*

Amber – Great aim.

Maurice – It's all in the wrist.

Amber – Okay, more buzzing from Mobygirl. Kowalski, if you met me, would you go out with me, 'cuz I have a teensy weensy crush on you. Amber, I have a request. Can Dr. Blowhole be in this story? If so, I have a question for him. The question is why are you evil? I hate evil! Sorry, I yell random comments, sometimes. I LIKE FRIED CHICKEN! See? Well, if Dr. Blowhole can't come, the other question is for you, Amber. Here it is: Do you have a crush on any of the people in the TV show, if so, who?

Kowalski – A girl… likes me? Ye-

Amber – NO! *tackles* Love me!

Kowalski – This is uncomfortable… LOOK BEHIND YOU!

Blowhole – Hello, flightless animals! I have come to seek revenge of the detonation of the Ring of Fire.

Amber – You realize it was never actually detonated, you could have just pressed the red button again.

Blowohle – Never mind that. Where's Skipper?

Private – Closet.

Blowhole - *opens closet* Oh gawd. *shuts closet* Anyway, I heard I had a question from one of my adoring fans. *reads question* Because I am.

Amber – I think the answer to my question is obvious.

Animals – *sarcasm* Nooo, really?

Amber – Shuddup. Dare from tailsred! 2nd [Marlene and Skipper] have to wrestle to see who is stronger. *opens closet* Come on out, guys.

_(Skipper and Marlene, who were leaning against the door, fall out)_

Amber – 3, 2, 1, wrestle!

Marlene - *pins Skipper to the floor in 4 seconds* BOOMSHAKANA!

Skipper – (whiny) But that's my word!

Amber - *dies laughing, then becomes reincarnated* Okay, next dare… I DARE Private to...make up a song about peanut butter winkies and sing it to people in a museum!

_(They all go the World of Coca-Cola museum)_

Skipper – Really?

Amber – I'm thirsty, okay?

Private –

_Peanut butter winkies_

_Are not very pinky_

_They taste like heaven_

_You get them from the Seven-Eleven_

_Yellow wrapping conceals them_

_Blue from Blue's Clues is not a him._

_Word?_

Animals - *clap*

Amber – And now Annacrombie's dares.

_i dare skipper to make me a spicy chilli sandywich with no butter and melted cheese on the chicken_

i dare maurice to make me a mango smoothie

i dare julien to make me some popity corn

i dare all of you to kiss dolphin2121 (aka amber) including marlene! hahahaha me so weird

Dang it, now I'm hungry too. Mort! Make me a cheese and chicken quesadilla!

Mort – I like child labor!

_(All three food items are handed to Anna through computer screen)_

Amber - *reads final dare, then leaps for Kowalski*

Kowalski – You're crazy!

Amber - *regains whatever dignity I had left*Let's see… new last minute additions! From Music4eva! I dare Kowalski to...sing Lady Gaga.

Kowalski – Eh… _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me?_

Amber – _**Seriously?**_

Kowalski – No.

Amber – (rejected) Oh. *in announcer voice* I dare Rico to start waltzing with Julien.

Rico - *dons ballgown and high heels*

Julien - *gets tuxedo* Eh… This might be better the other way around.

Amber - Okay, so we've got one more dare from Mobygirl. I dare Skipper to propose to Marlene.

Skipper - *begins sweating* You mean, like, a business proposal?

Amber – You know what they meant.

Skipper - *halfheartedly* Marlene-will-you-marry-me.

Amber – One knee. With a red rose. And say it like you mean it.

Skipper – Mar-leneee, will you mar-ray meeee?

Amber – What was that?

Skipper – Singing. Like they do in lousy soap operas.

Marlene - *growls, grabs him by the flipper and drags him into another room*

_(Squealing can be heard, followed by one very, very long kiss.)_

Kowalski – So… anyone know what to call penguin/otter hybrids?

Private – Why choose this time to bring that topic up?

Animals - *laugh nervously*

Amber – So, it would appear this game of Truth or Dare is over…

Julien – Not yet. We've arranged a dare for you.

Private – Go on a romantic date with Kowalski!

_(There's a short silence before two screams erupt – one of terror, one of ecstasy.)_

_Author's Note ~ Thank so much to everyone read and commented on this story! I couldn't have done it without any of you! *gives cupcake* Be sure to look out for the story I'm planning as we speak, _Seeing You in a New Light, _and until then, peace out!_


End file.
